


Cunt

by Amberina



Category: Misfits
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly comes over one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunt

Kelly comes over one night. They sit there awkwardly watching TV for a good twenty minutes before Alisha's mind starts to wander.

"I wonder if my power works on girls?" She doesn't say it aloud, but Kelly hears it anyway.

"I'm not a fucking lezzie."

"Neither am I," Alisha replies, nonchalant. "I'm just curious."

"You can be bi-curious with someone else, 'cos I -- "

Alisha presses her hand against Kelly's knee.

"-- want to lick your hot cunt."

Alisha lets go quickly. "I guess it works on girls."

"Not okay."

Alisha shrugs. "I won't tell if you don't tell."

"Fine."

\--

Kelly can't stop thinking about what happened at Alisha's.

She hasn't been with a girl since she was a dumb teenager, having threesomes to please dumb boys.

She finds herself wondering what it would be like to actually do it, to be between Alisha's creamy thighs.

"Fucking cunt," she curses.


End file.
